Winter Wonderland/Here Comes Santa Claus
/ |sung by= Snoop Dogg and Beca Mitchell |solos= Snoop Dogg and Beca |place= Residual Heat Studio }} Winter Wonderland/Here Comes Santa Claus is a mashup song sung by Snoop Dogg and Beca. It occurred while Beca is helping her boss with Snoop Dogg record a holiday album. It is a mashup of two holiday songs: * Winter Wonderland by Richard B. Smith * Here Comes Santa Claus by Gene Autry Lyrics Snoop Dogg: Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight Walking in a winter wonderland Beca: Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus Lane Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer Pulling on the reins Gone away is the bluebird Here to stay is a new bird He sings a love song As we go along Snoop Dogg: Walking in a winter wonderland In the meadow we can build a snowman Will pretend that he is Parson Brown He'll say: Are you married? We'll say: No man But you can do the job When you're in town Later on, we'll conspire (Beca: Here comes Santa Claus) Snoop Dogg: As we dream by the fire (Beca: Here comes Santa Claus) Snoop Dogg: To face unafraid The plans that we've made Walking in a winter wonderland In the meadow we can build a snowman Beca: Bells are ringing, children singing Snoop Dogg: Will pretend that he is Parson Brown Beca: All is merry and bright Snoop Dogg: We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman Beca: Hang your stockings and say your prayers Snoop Dogg: Until the other kiddies knock him down (Beca: 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight) Snoop Dogg: When it snows, ain't it thrilling (Beca: Here comes Santa Claus) Snoop Dogg: Though your nose gets a chilling (Beca: Here comes Santa Claus) Snoop Dogg: We'll frolic and play the Eskimo way (Beca: Here comes Santa Claus) Snoop Dogg: Walking in a winter wonderland (Beca: Here comes Santa Claus) Snoop Dogg: When it snows, ain't it thrilling (Beca: Here comes Santa Claus) Snoop Dogg: Though your nose gets a chilling (Beca: Here comes Santa Claus) Snoop Dogg: We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way Walking in a winter wonderland Once upon a time in the LBC Santa came up missing, he was sitting by a tree His reindeers were near but their leader wouldn't lead So I took the lead, now as we proceed This ain't for no mistletoe, but you need to listen, yo Just in case you didn't know, I call this my Christmas flow I can take you higher, higher, chestnuts roast on an open fire Gone away, think that's what the, what the song say Gone away is the bluebird (Beca: Here comes Santa Claus) Snoop Dogg: Here to stay is a new bird (Beca: Here comes Santa Claus) Snoop Dogg: He sings a love song While we stroll along (Beca: Here comes Santa Claus) Snoop Dogg: Walking in a winter wonderland (Beca: 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight) Snoop Dogg: A beautiful sight, what we have tonight (Beca: Here comes Santa Claus) Snoop Dogg: Walking in a winter wonderland (Beca: 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight) Ho, ho, ho Gallery Videos 05. Winter Wonderland Here Comes Santa Claus - Snoop Dogg & Anna Kendrick Pitch Perfect 2 Pitch Perfect 2 - Winter Wonderland Here Comes Santa Claus by Anna Kendrick & Snoop Dogg Category:Songs Category:Pitch Perfect 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Beca Mitchell Category:Pitch Perfect 2 (soundtrack)